


Laundry sex and dinosaur nuggets

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt" found somewhere on Tumblr by my partner in crime: "You need to marry someone you'd still be down to fuck real quick in the laundry room while the kids are watching 'The Lion King' downstairs and there's only ten minutes left on thetimer till you need to take the dinosaur nuggets out the oven."<br/>So yeah, couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry sex and dinosaur nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ele for the "prompt" ! :) Hope you enjoy this sweet nonsense! :D

Laundry sex and dinosaur nuggets

 

 

 

“How much time?”

Kurt hits the side of the washing machine with his hip while he tries to kick his left shoe off without the help of his hands.

“Timer said eleven minutes.” He answers, breathing against Blaine’s hair which is freeing itself from its hair gel prison.

His husband mouths at his neck, fumbling with his belt, desperately trying to reach his goal. It is one of those rare times in his life in which Kurt would love to wear less layers. Suddenly, a very important detail pops into his head while he notices a little spot of red paint right under Blaine’s birthmark, at the beginning of his back. He is desperately trying to take off his husband’s shirt and the task looks a bit difficult since he refuses to lose time unbuttoning it.

“The kids.” He babbles, trying to push the right button on the washing machine to turn it on.

“Watching The Lion King.” is Blaine’s ready answer.

The programme sets on and Kurt lets out a shaky breath as Blaine helps him lifting himself to sit on the flat surface. Some kind of bubbly detergent or fabric softener collapses to the ground but they are too into each other to mind it. It has been too much time. Between taking Hepburn to her ballet classes, spending time at the theatre for their new production, helping Alfie with his multiplication tables, shopping groceries and stuff that neither of them had the faintest idea it has to be done when you run a family, their intimate moments had become a not so precise memory. So that night, when Kurt came home from the gym, hair still damp and cheeks red, Blaine threw away the paint colours he was messing with together with Tracy and he pressed some buttons on the remote control, before informing Kurt, busy in the kitchen, that they had to do the laundry.

Kurt’s trousers fall on the floor and he moans when he notices that Blaine has pushed his pants just under his ass. It is something that looks out of the beginning of their relationship, right after their first time, when they were physically incapable of keeping their hands still: the making out which rapidly turned in messy handjobs in Blaine’s Prius, the sloppy kisses on Kurt’s porch, the sultry looks they exchanged in the hallways  and…

“Oh my God!”

“Hush!” Blaine pressed a sweaty palm against his mouth, stopping his hand’s motions on Kurt’s cock.

 “We turned on the fucking empty washing machine for a purpose.” Hissed Kurt moving his hips at the desperate search of friction.

“It’s not on spin cycle yet.” Growls Blaine, grinding against him.

Kurt sees stars.

It is not the steamiest or the most mindblowing sex they have ever had, but in that moment, Kurt is pretty sure he is going to come after two seconds. Oh God, they look like two teenagers. They move against each other, feeling each other, moaning in the most silent way possible, kissing each other with all they have.

Blaine bites his shoulder when he comes, his hands around their erections, his eyes tightened.

They have barely the time to take a breath when a lot of things happen at the same time: the timer of the oven starts beeping, informing them the dinosaur nuggets are close to become coal; Hepburn’s loud cries about how unfair Mufasa’s death is reach their hears and Alfie’s “Daaaads I’m hungryyyyy” starts becoming insufferable.

Blaine laughs when Kurt roars: “Coming!” gaining a precise hit against his head.

“What are you, five?” Kurt hisses.

Blaine winks: “Judging by what just happened more like fifteen.”

“Daaaaads my brontosaurus’ head is almost black!”

They sigh at the same time, then look at their dishevelled selves.

“We are awful parents.” Groans Kurt.

“God yes. We are feeding our kids beheaded brontosauruses.”

“Daaaaads.”

Kurt can’t help but smile. Blaine washes his hands in the small sink near the dryer, then he offers him his hand: “Let’s go.”

“But you go talk to the teacher when they will draw creepy dinosaurs.”

Blaine laughs and Kurt smiles. They are so fucking happy.

 

 


End file.
